Ben 10: Undecided
This is a movie set in Ben 10: Omniverse. Written 10.4.2014. Summery Ben Tennyson meets up with someone skinny, very pale, and tall, and not related to Animo. Movie Perhaps if the day had started without Animo crashing one of his big toads in the comic building then Ben Tennyson wouldn't have lost the opportunity to collect some comic books.This Ben Tennyson is eleven years old, and currently using XLR8, skating by some vehicles stuck in traffic. Well Animo was not riding off on his big gigantic toad. Animo is riding something an average person can compare with a cheetah somehow bred into an unexplained griffin. "He's falling into my plan." Animo said, with an evil snicker. "Run girl!" The griffin made a raven like kaw while flipping over a large van. "Third van in a row." XLR9 remarked, stopping the van--that had a family of three in it--from crashing into a truck. "He must despise vans." He waves off to the frightened family. "Sorry!" XLR8 zips after the griffin with Animo aboard. Grandpa Max and Gwen are seen in the RV somehow and illogically attempting to keep up with the racing lizard reptilian. We can see in Animo's grasp he has a rare stash of comic books in his arms. One can wonder why in the world---in the middle of this action packed rush---did Animo steal comic books. An expert villain can argue that Ben is being set up for something that is probably unusual. The year is 2008. "Hah!" Animo laughs. "Slower than usual,Tennyson." This irritated XLR8, obviously. "I'm not slow!" XLR8 replied with cricket like sounds--or does he? Lets go with it--in his reply. The cheetah colored griffen speeds off into abandoned over grown park. "AH come on." XLR8 whines. "I don't need ticks all over me again!" XLR9 rushes into the forest, and then, Grandpa Max's RV takes a strong halt at the stop sign with a brief swing that made one side face the large sprawling park that had over grown grass which almost made it seem like the amazon. Gwen rubs her eyes, fogs the windowshield using her breath, and then clears it off. The unkept, abandoned unused park is still there. "We're not going in there." Gwen said, turning her head towards Grandpa Max. "Right? "It's a 'no entry zone'." Grandpa Max saw a old sign on the leaf covered sidewalk. "Hazardous. I've been here before, and getting out of there is like a maze." "Hazerdous enough for Ben not to live?" Gwen asks. "As long as he doesn't mess with the wild life." Grandpa Max said, picking up a walkie talkie. End scene. ________ ____________ ____ . . . In the overgrown park . . . . . Seven minutes after XLR8 went in . . . XLR8 crashes into a tree with his wheels rolling between is two clawed talons keeping a firm grip on the slippery black ball that helps him zip from place to place. We see the flash of a green light replace the alien with a boy we know quite well as Ben Tennyson. Ben gets up with leaves and sticks in his hair. He hops right up. "Seriously?" Ben asks as he lifts his right hand up with the red inaminate Omnitrix.Ben does this irritated groan as he tilts his head up to the sky, briefly.. "Just when I get close enough." Ben shook his head and lowered it down. The sticks fell down his shoulders. However, Ben ended up having to take the leaves out. Then Ben follows the path where Animo had been going shortly before timing out from XLR8. Ben is going after the comic books; in human form or hero form.We see a walkie talkie fall from Ben Tennyson's left pant pocket and land on a cluster of tree branches. We see a two racoons attempt to take the walkie talkie at once. However the two immature racoons end up fighting each other using their razor sharped claws that lead them into a dust ball like fight. Our scene transfers to Animo. Animo places the rare comic books on the table. We can see some large complicated and unusually crafted machines behind the man of science. We can see a smile curl up on Animo's face; these huge googles obscured his eyes while the sunlight makes a bright glint similar to many anime shows. Animo turns back towards one of the machines that has a dome shaped glass looming above the table with the rare comic books. Animo puts in some unsuspectingly complicated numbers that wouldn't make sense to most people. "This will work." Animo said, with a cackle. "All I need is one Tennyson." Animo presses a button that makes the machine's dome shaped item glow an orange-yellow color. He presses a laser blast shaped machine that apparently has a stick handle attached to the laser gun that is aimed at the rare batch of comic books. We can see a distant Ben from the corners of bushes, rocks, tree's, and the high grass. There's some snakes curled up in a hole resting unusually in the middle of the day since usually they are out and about. It's been ten minutes. And the Omniitrix is still in recharge mode. "Here for the comic books so late?" Animo asks, folding his arms. "I'm not late." Ben argues. Animo sighs, and shook his head slightly and waves his right hand down. "Don't argue with me." Animo said. "Because for once; the crazy scientist is RIGHT.You've lost your touch, Tennyson." Animo flips a switch and then a light beamed at the comic books. Of course with Ben in this scene; Ben jumped to shield the rare comic books--this is absurd but logic should be discarded for this entire movie--and then the light struck him. Animo shielded his glasses from the ridiculous bright light. Ben and the Comic books were gone in a bright yellow flash that could have sparkles if someone had taken the time to observe this in a movie theater and critique it. Animo lowers his arm down when the light had stopped. "Oh yeess." Animo said, rubbing his hands together. "It worked!" Animo throws his hands--Well his hands are in gloves, but okay that's not the point-- into the air. He lowers his hands down. "Now to see if he lands back in the trees." He randomly takes out a camera. "I will be the first to catch a picture of this." _______ ______ _____ . . .Somewhere that is not known . . '' . . . Five minutes after the fact . . . '' Ben landed on a big bush. Then the comic books landed on Ben's face still in their plastic covering.The Omnitrix is still in recharge mode; pretty much in red mode. The sound of a horse neigh sounds close. Did I land in a horse stall? ''Ben thought getting up and took of the rare set of comic books off his face. Instead he saw a woman and man both riding horses around a alien like fox. Ben also realized he was outside; still. "Where did this animal come from?" The woman in armor asks. This fox seemed like a mutant with two slug eyes, spikes standing up it's back,green and white fur, and it had eyes that would belong to a snake Ben could tell this was a fox because of its size and the tail, and, plus the ears.The fox appears to be scared of these two odd humans dressed in something not ordinary people wore. The man seemed to be pale while the woman does not. The Pale Man seems puzzled. "You don't know where Foxes come from." Ben said, catching the duo's attention. "Wow." Ben gets off the bush on his two feet. Ben held the comic books. "I thought adults could identify animals." The pale man gets off the black and white magnificent horse, as did the woman who got of her brown horse. "Foxes are common from forests." The Pale man said, standing across from the fox. With a flick from the Pale Man's finger; four walls covered in what apparently is green flames then sarrounded the scared alien fox. "And this is not a fox." "It's a fox." Ben insists. "Gods are not wrong about animals." The Pale man said, turning towards Ben. "A mortal." The woman in armor observed Ben. "With a strange machine on his wrist." "I'm Ben." Ben said. "And it's called the Omnitrix.” "A common name." The Pale man said. "And how did you come to this realm?" Ben raises an eyebrow. "Realm?" Ben said. "Yes, Realm." The pale man repeated as his green lagoon eyes stood out. Ben could have mistakened them as a shade of blue merged into green if they were lighter. "This isn't comic con." Ben said, looking both ways. "And you sound like a ghost hunter who's a vampire." "Blood suckers." The pale man and woman said at once. "Yes." Ben said as he noticed a twig hanging down from his hair. He takes the twig out of his hair. He lets it fall on the grass. "Those guys." "We're not blood suckers." The Pale man insisted. "Then who are you?" Ben asks. "Gods." The woman in armor said. "Siff, I'm pretty sure he's asking who we are." The pale man acknowledged her. "Not what we are." Let's start calling the woman in armor by the name 'Siff'. "So the son of Odin is an expert now on the adolescent." Siff said. Ben turns his head to the pale man and Siff with an odd look on his face. "My name is Ben Tennyson, and I'm a child!" Ben corrects Siff. "Not an Adolescent." "Wrong." The pale man said. "You ''are a adolescent." "Okay smarty pants." Ben said. "If you know what I am; correctly. Then give me one solution how to get back and return these comic books," Ben held the pair of comic books up. "And to send Animo straight back where he escaped." “Easy one.” The pale Man said. “You come from Midgard.” Ben stared at him. “. . .I meant how to get back.” Ben said. “Sorry?” Siff said. “We don’t understand what ‘comic’ books are.” “Man.” Ben said. “You must be from the stone-age.” “On the contrary; we’re from Asgard.” The Pale Man said. Okay let’s get this man to spill the beans. “And I am Loki Odinson.” Goody, now we can refer to him as Loki. “And the stone age was very long ago. That was in my Father’s time.” Ben raises an eyebrow. “Asgard?” Ben said. “Yes.” Loki said. “Is this not an alien planet powered on by Vilgax?” Ben asks, again. “No.” Siff said. “You’re in Asgard.” “A Living, rich, solid realm.” Loki adds. “And you must be from Midgard.” “Does everything have to end with ‘Gard’?” Ben asks. “No.” Loki said. “There are nine realms and not all of them end with ‘gard.’” “Oh.” Ben said. “I have to call my Grandpa.” Ben’s right hand dives into his cargo pant pocket. However his hands came up empty. Ben’s hand comes out with just a ew flakes of nothingness. "I lost my walkie talkie!" Ben reacts as his right hand goes his brown hair. "Grandpa is going to make me wear a walkie talkie arm shoulder holder." "What's a walkie talkie?" Loki said, tilting his head. "It's a device to communicate from everywhere." Ben said. "But not here?" Sif and Loki asks, raising a brow. Ben looks down to his right, sheepishly as though he had made a dumb move. "Well, I lost it." Ben said. He looks back up towards the two. "At the park." "So you lost a very useful machine at where-ever you stopped.” Loki said. “I believe this is the part where I turn you into the poodle.” "No." Ben said. "I didn't say that." Ben folds his arms. “I can become a hero.” Loki is confused at first and so is Siff. The watch turns green with a click. “Finally it’s recharged!” Ben said, looking down to his Omnitrix. He looks back to Loki. “It would be fun to show off my hero forms but I have to get back.” Ben looks in both directions. “Um, can you provide me with some directions?” “One minute.” Siff said, holding her index finger up. “Quick one.” Loki adds. Loki and Siff turnaround from Ben and began discussing—of course in whispers—about what to do. “Should we bring him to your father?” Siff asks. “Knowing Father, he is likely to attempt figuring out what’s on this mortal’s wrist.” Loki said in his whispery voice. He sends a quick glance to the boy who has his arms folded and tapping his foot impatiently. “And brother will be pressing buttons on the machine.” “And then he’ll stay here longer.” Siff notes. “Exactly.” Loki said. “Taking him to the Bifrost will end up with father meeting him, still.” “What about your secret exit?” Siff asks. _______ ___________ In progress. . . Characters Ben Tennyson. (11 year old) Grandpa Max. Gwen. Professor Animo. Aliens used by Ben XLR8 Trivia -This was made because ZeVikingSif acknowlged the writer hasn't conributed in a long time, by saying, quote "CONTRIBUTE DAMMNIT!" -Also that this is a funny idea between two specific characters. -This is the first movie the writer has written on Ben 10 Fan Fiction for months. -This doesn't invovle Cassie, Peter 14, Anna O.Cappulla, or Uncle Stallon. Or Ivy Brooklyn Bottom unlike the previous stories the person who wrote this movie has done. -The movie was previously called Conflicting Powers but it was changed because the write felt it didn't suite the movie's idea. Category:Movies